


No Means No

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff will always be protective of his baby boy, but when Harris steps over the line it's not just him who wants a piece of the man's hide. </p><p>Please read all tags and warnings, more detailed warnings can be found inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means No

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read all of the warnings. This ventures into some slightly different territory then previous fics. I will be including a break down of pretty much everything that happens in the end notes, so if you'd like to just go straight there please feel free. If you have further questions then just send me a comment and I'll get back to you ASAP about if it's something that happens or not.
> 
> This is the much awaited someone does something the Sheriff doesn't like and he has to take care of it.
> 
> As always, dedicated to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am still **not** Kinckyfics' author! Though she did offer me some advice/help/minor edits on this!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is still constantly and perpetually shameless smut.

Scott and Allison are waiting for Stiles to finish up his detention. Scott because Stiles is his ride home, and Allison because Stiles is apparently joining in with her family bonding, and according to her she wants to at least be halfway sensible when the fun part starts. 

So they’re sitting outside of the door on the floor, waiting for Stiles’ detention with Harris to be over. Scott can hear the wet noises of sex, but is mostly ignoring them because he really doesn’t find Harris attractive and it kind of weirds him out. But, well, Stiles always sounds good so ignoring is tending to be paying attention until he remembers it’s Harris in there, tuning out then tuning back in when Stiles makes one of his favorite noises. Allison is texting and seems completely unaware of the fucking happening behind the door. 

“Fuck, no, stop that.” Sounds from inside the classroom and Scott immediately sits up. He knows his best friend’s hard limits, and anything non-consensual has always been out. Stiles doesn’t mind playing at not enjoying being tied down and made to take it, but he never objects. The best he can do is be quiet. Though Scott knows he prefers to be begging for it, and that’s usually what he wants. But actual objections? Those don’t happen.

Allison looks up from her texting and he meets her eyes, worry obvious. He can hear Stiles swear again, and then the loud sound of flesh hitting flesh and a yelp. He and Allison are both on their feet in an instant, with it only taking moments for Allison to jimmy open the door with a hairpin. Scott would be more impressed if he wasn’t so worried.

Stiles is tied to the desk, looking decidedly unhappy and making noises around what looks like his shirt that’s been stuffed in his mouth. Harris’ dick is out, an angry red that matches his face. He turns on them as they enter, “You need to leave.” He has a ruler in his hand and looks pissed.

Scott ignores him and heads for Stiles, Allison beelines for Harris. As soon as the make shift gag is out of Stiles’ mouth he says, “Get me out of here.” His voice is firm and not shaking, which Scott takes as a good sign, but he still doesn’t waste any time cutting away the string he’s been tied with. Harris tries to get past where Allison has backed him up nearly to the far wall and she hits him with her taser. Harris goes down in a twitching pile.

Scott swears, seeing how tight the string has been wrapped around his friend, Allison glances to make sure Scott doesn’t need help, then tasers Harris again. She kicks him, for good measure, before helping Scott get a swearing Stiles on his feet. They dress him carefully and help him walk out. Harris makes what is probably a protest behind them, but he can’t get up to follow.

Allison grabs Stiles’ keys while Scott loads the two of them into the back of the jeep. He keeps petting his best friends hair and kissing him, softly, being gentle of the split lip that had been hiding behind the make shift gag. Stiles relaxes into the embrace and starts to shake slightly, and though he doesn’t actively kiss back, he drags Scott back to it when he starts to pull back.

At a red light, Scott can see Allison texting again, but he keeps his attention on Stiles, who has started to shake more in his arms. 

By the time they pull up to the Stilinski residence, the Sheriff’s cruiser is parked in the driveway. 

Stiles’ dad meets them at the door and pulls them all inside. He cradles his son’s face in his hands, tilting it this way and that, before laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Scott, will you grab some frozen peas from the freezer? Allison, can you contact Professor Hale and Deputy Parrish? You can use the office phone.” His attention never wavers from his son, and as Scott walks out to retrieve the peas he hears the Sheriff ask, “What did he do?” 

Scott gives himself five minutes to panic in the kitchen, thoughts of being too late or not being there racing through his head before he pulls himself together and grabs the peas. By the time he brings them out, Mr. Argent, Professor Hale and Deputy Parrish have all arrived. Allison has her arms crossed and keeps shifting, he can tell she wants to yell but is trying to contain herself. 

Stiles is being cradled in his father’s arms, but with a few murmured words, he hands him off to Hale. He holds out a hand for the peas and Scott hands them over, he puts them on his son’s jaw and presses another kiss to the boy’s forehead. Stiles curls close to the professor as his dad steps away and Parrish steps up, forming a barrier between him and the rest of the world. 

Mr. Argent nods, “Allison, Scott, with me.” And he walks out the door. The Sheriff stays behind to exchange a few words with the professor and his deputy but joins them shortly. 

The Sheriff and Mr. Argent direct the kids to the SUV, and Allison and Scott climb in the back, but continue to watch the fathers have a discussion that they can’t hear but seems to mostly be them agreeing with each other. 

Eventually Allison speaks into the silence of the car, “I want to go with them, when they make him pay.” 

And Scott, well, Scott has never considered himself particularly blood thirsty, but for Stiles, yeah, he wants to know the bastard is suffering, so he meets Allison’s eyes and nods. 

When the adults get into the car, Scott and Allison immediately crowd up behind their seats, “You’re going to make him suffer, right? We want to be there. We’ll help. I tasered him.”

The Sheriff turns around as Mr. Argent starts the car and smiles at them, “You can come, but you have to promise to do what we say and stay quiet. I’m very proud of both of you for how you handled the situation earlier, and me and Chris want to give you a reward, okay sweethearts?”

They nod in tandem and sink back into their seats, buckling in.

An hour or so later finds all of them in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, with Professor Harris tied to a chair in the middle of the room, unconscious. He’s naked, the only color on him being the dark rope that Chris secured tightly and the rubber bands that are wrapped even tighter around the base of his scrotum. 

Allison has been set with the task of stretching Scott, and is doing so with long fingers dripping with her own come. She’s extremely good at it, always adding just that extra bit of pressure and he can imagine her stretching her dad for her mom. She’s swallowing his gasps with murmuring what he has to assume is nonsense since his brain can’t process it as she stretches him until she can fit four of her fingers inside of him. He’s holding off his orgasm with his hand, since he was told not to come yet. Both John and Chris are standing over them, Chris is petting Scott’s shuddering flank and John is pressing kisses to the side of Allison’s neck, telling her just what to do when their captive makes a noise. 

“Where am I? What’s going on? I demand that you untie me at once!” 

No one looks at Harris, despite the franticness in his voice. The Sheriff pets Allison’s hair and pulls back, “You can stop stretching him for now. I want that hand in your pussy, baby. But move, so you can see what’s happening.” 

She nods and with a squelch pulls her fingers from Scott’s grasping hole. His back bows and Chris is there immediately, guiding Scott’s hand off his cock and into his wet ass. Scott whimpers and Chris gives him a soft kiss, “That’s a good boy. You keep yourself filled and stretched, but you still aren’t allowed to come. You need to watch what’s happening.” 

He too nods and shifts, so he and Allison are both leaning against the same wall, hands holding themselves open, prepared to watch just how far their daddies will go to keep them safe.

He watches as the Sheriff grabs a pair of black leather gloves from the pile of tools the two men brought in the SUV and tugs them on. His hands look obscene in the slick leather, and he flexes them before running the back of his fingers down the cheek of first Scott then Allison. He accepts the thin bladed knife that Chris hands to him and walks towards Harris. Scott knows he’s supposed to watch, so he tries, but it’s hard. 

As much as he wants Harris to suffer, and he wants to know Harris is suffering, he doesn’t know if he wants to watch. Harris is thrashing now, eyes wide and watching the Sheriff. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Let me go!”

The Sheriff sits in the chair directly in front of Harris and leans forward, forearms on his knees, “I’ve been led to understand you have trouble understanding the meaning of the word no.” Scott hears the words but they become white noise in the background as he focuses on the Sheriff and how he’s sitting. He wants, more then anything, to be sitting between those legs, for the hands in the leather gloves to be guiding him and forcing him to take his cock deep.

He twists his fingers inside of himself and his back bows, he sees Harris shake his head through half lidded eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, if that little slut said—“

Harris cuts off with a cry as John backhands him. “Watch your mouth.” Scott can’t believe that watching this is making him harder — it’s terrible, it’s torture but he, god, he wants them so bad. 

Harris grimaces and swallows, nodding tightly, “I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” 

Scott has to use his freehand to ring the base of his cock as John smiles, sharklike, “I agree, there has been a misunderstanding.” 

Harris relaxes and Scott can feel his arousal dampening with every word the man says to explain himself, “It was a scene, he wanted it.”

John shakes his head, and Scott’s focus moves to Chris. His sleeves are rolled up and he’s dragging on his own pair of gloves, pulling them on one finger at a time and then flexing his hands. His forearms flex and Scott imagines he can feel the leather in replace of his own fingers. John continues speaking as Scott watches Chris start to circle the pair. “No. That’s not what was misunderstood.”

Absently, Scott can hear Harris’s voice gain some power, but he’s watching as Chris stalks around his prey, arousal returning. “Yes, it was, those little — those kids didn’t understand what was going on and —“ 

The Sheriff holds up a single finger and it’s enough to stop Harris in his tracks. It’s also enough to make Scott turn his attention to Allison next to him so he’s not awkwardly shuffling over there and trying to take it in his mouth. “Those very good kids understood. You didn’t. My son said no.” 

“But he—“ Of course, looking at Allison doesn’t help much. Her eyes are as glazed as he’s sure his are and she’s bitting her lip hard enough to leave an imprint, fingers in her pussy twitching as she tugs her shirt against her erect nipples.

His attention only moves away from her when she starts panting at what she’s watching, and he turns to see that Chris has circled around and has a hand wrapped around the teacher’s neck, cutting off his words and air supply. 

He joins her in fighting not to make any noise, the easy strength that Chris is showing, the flex of his forearm as he tightens and loosens his grip to make sure the man doesn’t pass out just yet but can’t talk is oddly mesmerizing. The Sheriff smiles as Harris starts to turn red, “No means no, professor.”

Chris lets go, Scott’s eyes follow his arm as it drops to his side and admires as his fingers continue to flex as if he wanted nothing more then to actually strangle the man to death. Scott is more then a little confused at how arousing he finds the concept and has to keep himself from coming by focusing on Harris gasping for breath and coughing. 

John fiddles with the knife in his hand, his fingers smoothing up and down the handle of it as he’s done with Scott’s cock. Scott arches into the imagined sensation and next to him Allison is making these bitten off little whimpers that mean she’s close. John looks over his shoulder at the too of them, eyes dark, and shakes his head at Allison. She goes completely still besides him, and when he looks her eyes are closed and he can only imagine what she’s having to imagine to keep from coming, her fingers have stilled but her arm is shaking slightly with the effort to not chase her own pleasure. But she’s a good girl and she stops, just in time to see John arch an eyebrow at Chris, who nods. “I don’t want this to be a lesson you’ll forget, Adrian, so Chris here is going to make sure you remember.” 

He stands up and hands the knife off to Chris, walking around until he’s behind Harris with his hands heavy on his shoulders. Scott knows he’s supposed to watch, and it’s clear what’s coming, but he really doesn’t want to, so instead of watching as Chris cuts into the man he locks gazes with the Sheriff. Sees the promise of exactly how far they will go to protect them in his gaze, and exactly what they’re going to do to them after the fact. Scott shivers and accidentally bumps his prostate with his fingers, he’d been steadily avoiding it until just then, knowing how little it was going to take. 

He has to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a few moments, desperately clutching the base of his cock, until he has control again. The process is helped by the fact that Harris has started to scream and sob and beg. He still doesn’t want to look, as pleased as he is knowing what they’ll do for him, but he was asked to and he’s a good boy, so he opens his eyes just in time to see Chris finishing off what looks like the word ‘NO’ into the mans chest before he jerks his eyes up to lock with John’s again. 

Next to him Allison is starting to whine high in her throat, and he just knows that she’s mesmerized by what her daddy is doing. Harris goes quiet all at once and Scott risks looking down again, just in time to see Chris wipe the blade off on his glove, ‘MEA’ carved into the man. 

John starts to hit Harris and Scott turns his attention to Allison. As he’d guessed, her eyes are firmly fixed on the action in front of her, three of her fingers pumping steadily into her wet channel, making obscene squelching noises. Scott isn’t as good as edging himself as she is, and sure enough, just as Harris comes to again and starts screaming he can see her fingers slow as she tries to catch her breath and stave off her own orgasm. 

He watches her watch her daddy work, bringing herself almost to orgasm twice more and backing off each time before John walks past towards the pile of tools. The man picks up some sort of salve and Scott’s gaze follows him back to where Harris is slumped over, a mess of blood and snot, his chest red and angry and bloody and reading, in it’s entirety, ‘NO MEANS NO’. 

As John starts to smear the salve on, Harris starts screaming again, but Scott finds he doesn’t mind. The man needed to be taught a lesson. But when Chris walks away from the bloody mess and towards him, Scott’s gaze follows. Chris cleans his knife, more thoroughly this time before putting it away. Then he leans over and kisses his daughter, the hand cradling her chin leaving blood smears. He answers the question that must be in her gaze that Scott can’t see, “It’s from Melissa, it’ll help it heal, and help it scar. But it hurts in the process.” 

Scott makes a needy noise, it’s something about seeing the bright red blood on Allison’s cheek, it’s the same color as her well bitten lips and the kiss Chris gives her is filthy and claiming. Chris offers him the same kiss he gave his daughter before caressing each of their faces one last time, leaving matching streaks of red and walking over to join John. 

By the time Scott’s able to focus on the here and now again, Harris has passed out from the pain and has bright white bandages wrapped what looks like too tight around his torso. John crouches down to presumably examine the rubber bands around the man’s balls and makes a noise that shows he’s pleased with the progress. 

He stands in a smooth motion and both he and Chris turn their full attention to the kids. Scott can’t help but whine high and long in the back of his throat as he twists his fingers inside of him. Next to him Allison is making her own needy whimpers.

Chris goes to Scott as the Sheriff goes to Allison. He cups her face in his hands and leans down to kiss her panting mouth filthy. He pulls back when she starts to whine and smiles, tugging on her hair, “Stiles told me how you protected him. Bursting in there and incapacitating him. I’m so proud of you, baby girl. Thank yo so much for protecting my boy.” 

She nods, eyes wide, and he brushes a soft kiss over her lips, “You know we’d do anything to protect each and every one of you, to keep you safe.” She nods and twists her fingers inside herself again, she’d shoved a fourth in there as they were finishing up the second ‘NO’, but it’s not enough.

He nods, “Good.” And then gently tugs her hand out and shoves three of his fingers, still in the glove, into her warm wet heat. He swallows the cry that produces in her and licks into her mouth. Once she’s gone limp, he picks her up and repositions them, so she’s on his lap, thighs spread wide by his open legs, facing outward so they can watch Chris fuck into Scott’s mouth. He rubs and pinches at her nipples with one gloved hand, the other lazily fingering her cunt, as she pants and watches her daddy. 

After a few moments he pulls his fingers from her, the glove is soaked through, leather going wet and glossy, and he offers the fingers up to her. It takes her a moment to see them, her glazed gaze fixed firmly on her dad, but when she does she nearly lunges forward to take them in her mouth and it’s only his other hand on her breast that keeps her from toppling. 

He chuckles and lets her nurse herself off his fingers before moving the hand on her breast down to start fucking into her. She whimpers around his fingers, drool starting to leak out of her mouth as fucks into her mouth with the same rhythm that he’s moving in her cunt. When he pulls his fingers from her mouth she tries to chase them, but he tisks in her ear and she stops, shaking as the wet fingers start to pinch at her puffy nipples through her shirt. 

Chris has Scott on his knees in front of them and is praising him as he fucks his cock into his mouth. “That’s right pet, take it all. You’re such a good boy aren’t you? Protecting your little brother like that. We’re so proud of you.” Scott’s face is as blissful as it always is when he has a cock in his mouth, eyes dark and drool leaking out of his mouth. 

His fingers are twisting up inside himself and he’s starting to fuck the air when Chris finally pulls out. Scott tries to follow his cock, but Chris holds him back with a firm hand tangled in his hair. He looks up and meets his daughter’s eyes. “Baby, don’t you want the Sheriff’s thick cock splitting you open? Why don’t you get him out?”

And she takes it as a command, hands going blind behind her as she scrabbles to get his cock out. She can’t manage to get the belt completely undone, but after a few long moments she manages to pull his cock free. John laughs and doesn’t help as she desperately tries to shift so she can get it in her. 

Chris clicks his tongue, “Baby girl, you need help. Tell him how much you want it and maybe he’ll help you.”

She turns her head and meets John’s eyes, the words come out in a rush, tripping over themselves to get off her tongue, “Please Sir, I want your cock in me, hot and hard and splitting me open until I can feel it with every breath I take. I want you to fuck me until I’m sloppy with your come, please sir, let me have your cock.” 

He groans and drags her up so he can lower her onto his cock. She tosses her head and moans at how good it feels, thick and hot and hard inside of her. 

Chris helps a trembling Scott to his feet and guides him closer to the pair, “Don’t they look delicious, pet? Want to get your mouth all slick with her come as he fucks her open?” Scott whines and Chris helps him down to his knees. John offers Scott the fingers that had just been fucking into Allison’s cunt, and he takes them in eagerly, licking around them and sucking, trying to get every bit he can from the leather. John finally pulls his fingers from his mouth and uses the hand to grab the back of the boy’s neck and drag him so he can lick at where John’s cock is shoved snug into Allison. Chris forces Scott to tilt his hips up and slowly pushes into his slutty little hole. 

Scott is just panting against Allison as Chris starts to fuck into him, but a smack against his thigh has him refocusing and starting to lick, alternating between Allison’s folds and John’s dick where it disappears into them. 

John settles his hands tight on Allison’s hips and moves her up, only to drop her back down as he thrusts up. She throws her head back and settles it against his shoulder, panting as she twists into the thrusts and into Scott’s mouth. When she shakes through her orgasm, Scott is kind enough to move on to focusing on the Sheriff’s balls and the base of his cock that’s getting drenched with Allison’s come, the Sheriff doesn’t stop fucking Allison through it. 

It isn’t long before Scott can feel his balls drawing up, but even though he doesn’t think he makes a sound around where he’s back to being buried in Allison’s cunt, Chris reaches a hand out and grips the base of his cock tight, “Not yet, pet.” 

Scott sucks harder on Allison’s cunt, and this time she comes it seems to trigger the Sheriff as he stills within her after a few last harsh thrusts, and his cock pulses. Scott, hungry for it, seals his mouth around where they are joined, and catches as much come as he can as the Sheriff eventually lifts Allison off of his cock and more securely onto Scott’s mouth. 

Once she’s writhing at the end of his tongue, over sensitive, he turns his attention to nursing the last of it off of John. He barely even notices Chris swearing as he comes, hot inside him. But then Chris is manhandling him, pulling him away from John’s soft wet cock and back up against his chest, his cock soft but still inside him. “Baby girl, you want his come?” 

Allison nods, glaze eyed, and John helps her make her shaky way to wrap her mouth around the head of Scott’s cock. John holds her back from going deeper, “If he wants to come he has to do it like this.” But Chris is letting go of the base of Scott’s cock, and fucking a finger up beside his softening cock, and it doesn’t take anymore for Scott to come with a groan into Allison’s waiting mouth. She swallows it all, only a tiny bit of come leaking out, that the Sheriff licks away as he helps her get put back together. 

Chris licks his daughter’s come off of Scott’s mouth as he helps the boy stand on shaking legs and start to get dressed again. 

By the time they’ve all cleaned up as best they’re able, Harris still hasn’t regained consciousness. Chris removes the ropes from around him, cleans up the evidence and loads the SUV as John kisses and praises the kids by turn, getting them tucked into the back of the vehicle. 

They leave Harris slumped over in his chair, bandage around the cuts on his chest, balls slowly loosing circulation with the rubber bands. 

They drop Scott off at his home, with Rafael who they called before taking him out. He pets Scott as the Sheriff tells him details of what happened, before carrying his son upstairs to bathe. 

Chris and Allison drop the Sheriff off at home, before heading off to update Victoria on all that happened. As the Principle of the High School, she has work to do anyways regarding the events of today. 

When the Sheriff walks inside, hanging his jacket up by the door, he’s greeted with a very pretty sight. Stiles is naked and curled up against Derek. Derek is petting his chest and rubbing lightly over the marks that still remain from earlier, kissing his neck softly. Parrish is between the boy’s legs, sweetly licking at his cock and balls. The Sheriff is just in time to see Stiles come on a sigh, splattering Parrish’s face with his come. 

He walks forward on silent feet and grips Parrish’s hair, tilting his face up so he can lick into his mouth and catch some of his son’s come. He lets go of Parrish and then leans forward to kiss his son, softly, sharing the taste of him. Stiles sighs again, happy and sleepy, and holds his arms out, “Daddy.” 

John kisses his forehead, “I’m here son. I love you. Why don’t you have Derek run you a bath and I’ll be up to tuck you in?” Stiles nods and Derek stands effortlessly, picking him up and carrying him upstairs. 

John has phone calls to make to prepare for the next day, there are a lot of people he has to talk to. He also still has some agitation to work off, and so he nods Parrish towards his bedroom, knowing his deputy can take it harder then he’d be willing to give to any of the kids just now.

__

It’s later in the day by the time he gets the call, but he’s less then surprised, so he rounds up his son and Derek, regretfully interrupting them as Derek looks beautiful licking a moaning Stiles open. Parrish he leaves, bruised and wrung out from pleasure, in his bed. The man needs sleep.

He texts everyone else as they make their way to Whittemore’s law firm. By the time they get there, Harris is standing before Whittemore’s desk, looking triumphant. The look fades, slowly, as person after person files into the office. He’s narrow eyed and suspicious by the time Mayor Mahealani files in and shuts the door behind her. 

Stiles is hidden by the bigger combined bulk of Agent McCall and Professor Hale, and has been since they entered. 

Finally David Whittemore gestures for Harris to start talking, and he does. Spraying vitriol slightly hesitantly about how disgusting what the Sheriff is doing to his own son is, what a horrible whore the son is and how unjustly they tortured him last night. The room is silent and lets him rant, no one saying anything. The lack of reaction causes him to trail off in the middle of his rant, hesitate, then continue it with less conviction.

Eventually David gives him a flat look, “I’m afraid, Mr. Harris, given the news that has so recently come to light about you, you’re going to find an unsympathetic audience here.” 

Harris shakes, slightly, and opens and closes his mouth a few time before asking, “What has come to light?”

Agent McCall steps forward and hands him a file full of accusations, backed by testament from nearly all of the most well standing citizens in town, including the Mayor. 

As Harris turns pale, reading. Stiles steps forward, and with a grin smacks the folder he’s carrying against Harris’ chest, not hard but hard enough to make the injured man wince. “Also, dude, you’re fired, you’re being evicted and, congrats, you’re a registered sex offender. Get the fuck out of my town.”

The Sheriff steps forward so he’s right behind his son, but he doesn’t say anything, just stares until Harris beats a hasty retreat out the door, awkwardly moving around the crowd of people that don’t shift at all to let him through.

Stiles lets out a breath, once he’s gone, and his shoulders relax. He feels better now.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, you can ignore this section if you've already read the fic but it's basically a breakdown of what happens for anyone who wants to know before they venture into the fic:
> 
> Something happens with Harris that Stiles says no to, it's never explicitly stated what happens but he is tied up too tight and gets gagged and smacked enough to get a split lip. Allison and Scott step in, Harris gets tazered and Stiles gets removed from the situation. Chris and John then knock Harris out and tie him up, including binding his balls with rubber bands in the hopes that they suffer damage. They smack him around a little though Scott tries not to pay much attention, they also carve words into his chest. He passes out from the pain. They clean and bind the wounds and then Chris, John, Scott and Allison all have sex. There is some blood pressed into the kids faces, but very little. Stiles does get to confront Harris at the end as he gets driven out of town.
> 
> (If anyone feels like there's something more I should say in that brief summary please let me know!)
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern.
> 
> I am still accepting suggestions for extra kinks, and for whose story you want to hear next! Or anything else you really want. That being said, there's no need to tell me something you don't want to see, unless it's to ask that I make sure to tag it (though I do promise to do my best with tagging!)


End file.
